Welcome to Equestria Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Welcome to Equestria Part 1. Our story begins here at Ponyville, where we see the Castle of Friendship. Today was the day Princess Twilight Sparkle is about to teach one of her unicorn friends, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Moon Dancer and Trixie to work their magic and helping them to get better at it and more stronger too. Twilight entered the room all panting and out of breath, her friends have been waiting for her for at least a couple of minutes now, most of them were getting impatient while waiting for her. Twilight Sparkle: (panting) Sorry I'm late, Girls. I hope I didn't kept you all waiting, I was so preoccupied with work at the school, I’m really sorry that you had to wait for so long now. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, Twilight, you weren’t late. You just arrived right on time, no need to be so harsh or anything. Trixie: Well not Trixie, don’t you know how long we’ve been waiting for so long! I was being to think that you’re weren’t coming. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, cut it out, she’s gets it, calm down! Moon Dancer: Yeah, you’re making this such a big deal for nothing. Cut her some slack, will you? Trixie: I’m sorry, but I can’t help it! Sunset Shimmer: Look, Trixie, we know how you feel, but you can’t make other feel guilty on your rage. You may have been reformed, but you still can’t continue what you still do before. Now are you still gonna be still gonna be a brat or are you gonna be a team player like us? Trixie: (sigh) Fine… I’m sorry, Twilight. Twilight then blushed with embarrassment due to what happened, but she got over it. Starlight Glimmer: So anyway, what's our first lesson for today, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes, the first one that I’m gonna teach today is you, Starlight, what I'm gonna teach you is how to use your magic wisely and by going through to each obstacles. You think you can do that? Starlight Glimmer: You bet I can! Twilight Sparkle: And don’t worry about it, You three, I’ll deal with you girls later. Now Starlight, feel free to get started on your own. But be careful too. Starlight Glimmer: Got it. So, she starts her magic off a bit rickety as it ricochet across the room making everyone to take cover. Moon Dancer: Duck! Trixie: Take cover! As the magic itself keeps bouncing off the room, Sunset stopped it as the blast landed onto the mirror that was close by. Sunset Shimmer: Oops. Trixie: What the... What just happened?! Little did they know, it was causing it to create a portal to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was woken up by the foghorn of his alarm clock. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hooray! Gary! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! (runs over to his calendar) Today! Sorry about this calendar. So, he tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 14." On the page, it has a picture of the Krusty Krab 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Because today is the anniversary of my management for The Krusty Krab 2! Man! It’s been so long since I ever had the job, and all it takes is to prove myself that I am worthy to take it. Right as he gets ready, he heard the doorbell rang from his living room. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh! That must be my friends! I’ll finish this up soon. As Spongebob got himself ready for the occasion, he opened up the door and he saw all his good friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward. Mr. Krabs and Plankton. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Patrick! Hi, Sandy! Hi, Squidward! Hi, Mr. Krabs! Hi, Plankton! Thanks for coming in short notice! Patrick Star: Oh, Hi SpongeBob! Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, SpongeBob, thanks for inviting us! Squidward Tentacles: Hello there... Mr. Krabs: Hello, Me boy! Plankton: Hey. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I’m so glad you’re all came for the party! Patrick Star: No problem, SpongeBob, this is gonna be so cool! Mr. Krabs: Now that we’re all here, Lad, I’ve brought fresh krabby patties for the occasion! SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s great, Mr. Krabs, I just can’t wait for my first anniversary of my management for The Krusty Krab 2! Mr. Krabs: Aye, SpongeBob, I'm truly happy for ye. SpongeBob SquarePants: Time for us to party 'til we're purple! Patrick Star: I love being purple! Just then, there was commotion over at the kitchen. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, what was that? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't know, let's check it out. As they did, they took a look at SpongeBob’s mirror shining beautiful colors of the rainbow. Patrick Star: Ooohhh… Look at all that pretty colors. Squidward Tentacles: And why are you happy about this, Patrick? Patrick Star: I don't know, maybe because they're beautiful. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's take a closer look. Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob, wait up. Suddenly, the mirror shows an opening portal as they all got sucked into it which leads them into Equestria. Meanwhile back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight gathered her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Applejack's cousins, Sunflower and Orange Cream, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Gloriosa Daisy, her brother, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, and Grubber to discuss something important. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all for coming. Gloriosa Daisy: No problem, Twilight. So, what this all about? Before Twilight could answer, the Bikini Bottom Dwellers came flying out of the portal and crashed into her. SpongeBob SquarePants: (regaining conscious and realizing he’s standing on Twilight) Oops. Sorry. Twilight Sparkle: What the hey! Starlight Glimmer: Where did they come from!? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Nervous by each other's appearance, SpongeBob came up to her first. SpongeBob SquarePants: Um… Hi there, Miss... Twilight Sparkle: Uh… Hi? Um… Who are you? SpongeBob SquarePants: My name is SpongeBob SquarePants, your friendly neighborhood sponge! Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you, SpongeBob. I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Spike: And I'm Spike, nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped) A Princess!? (bowing to Twilight) At your humble service! Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Easy there, I’m not all that princessy. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, right. (chuckles) Then, Pinkie Pie begins to notice Patrick as pink as she is. Pinkie Pie: Hi there, I’m Pinkie Pie! What’s your name? Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star, nice to meet you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: (shaking his hand) Nice to meet you too, Patrick! As for Sandy, she started to notice Applejack as cowgirl type. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, I’m Sandy Cheeks! Applejack: Well, nice to meet you too, Sandy. (shaking her hand) I’m Applejack, I can tell we’re gonna be friends you and I. Then, Squidward begins to notice Rarity’s charm and beauty. Rarity: Hello there, I am Rarity, and you are? Squidward Tentacles: Oh, well… I’m Squidward Tentacles… Hi there… (thinking) I can’t believe I’m really talking to a pony right now. This so insane on so many levels.... With Squidward getting aquanted, Mr. Krabs and Rainbow Dash were getting to know each other as well. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there, I’m Mr. Krabs, you must be um… Rainbow Dash, am I right? Rainbow Dash: You got that right, Mr. K, and I didn’t really think you’re an actual pirate. Mr. Krabs: What?! Are you calling me a fake, You little girl toy? I’ll show you that I’m a really pirate here! Plankton: Give it a break, Krabs! (sigh) How can this get anymore worse from here? Fluttershy: Um, excuse me there, Sir? Plankton: What is it? And what do you want? Fluttershy: I’m Fluttershy, and your name is? Plankton: And why do you care anyway? Just leave me alone. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Plankton. Just introduce yourself to her, don’t be rude. She only wanted to nice to you. Plankton: (sighed) Alright, fine. Hello there, Fluttershy, I’m Sheldon J. Plankton, but call me Plankton, thank you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alrighty then, since we introduce ourselves, who are your other buddies there Twilight? Sunset Shimmer: I’m Sunset Shimmer, Twilight’s first pupil. Starlight Glimmer: I’m Starlight Glimmer, I’m her second pupil. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Twilight has two pupils? That’s really cool! Well, pleasure to meet you both, I wonder how many pupils Twilight has. Trixie: Just two, SpongeBob. As we were introducing ourselves, I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, cool! You’re a magician? I’ve never seen a real magician before, you look pretty cool, Trixie. (notices Moon Dancer) Oh, hi there, what’s your name? Moon Dancer: I’m Moon Dancer, nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Much pleasure there, Miss Moon Dancer. (to Twilight’s pupils) It’s a real pleasure to meet you all lovely ladies, I’m just your friendly neighborhood sponge. (notices something) Hmm? Wait just a sec here, who are these ponies? Applejack: SpongeBob, If I may. These two here are my cousins from Manehattan, Sunflower and Orange Cream. Sunflower: Hey there. Orange Cream: How do you do? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello there, Girls, pleasure the meet you two. While he was still greeting the girls, he was interrupted by the Shadowbolts. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Who are you all? Sour Sweet: Hi, I’m Sour Sweet. Sunny Flare: I’m Sunny Flare. Sugarcoat: Name’s Sugarcoat. Lemon Zest: Mine’s Lemon Zest. Indigo Zap: And I’m Indigo Zap. Gloriosa Daisy: I’m Gloriosa Daisy, and this is my little brother, Timber Spruce. Timber Spruce: And this is Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush. Juniper Montage: Hi. Wallflower Blush: Nice to meet you. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I’m Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Grubber: And I’m Grubber. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I have no idea you have so many friends here, Twilight. That’s really lucky for you. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I am the Princess of Friendship after all. SpongeBob SquarePants: I mean, it really surprises me that I never meet someone that has so many friends all at once! Plankton: And why all of you are here? Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else like in another dimension are something? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Twilight, would you please tell us where we are? Because I don’t think we’re in Bikini Bottom anymore. Plankton: Yeah, it feels like we just warped into some children’s fairy tale. Let me guess, “Sparkle Land?” “Pony Land?” or “Bubblegum Fairy Tale Land of Happiness?” Because this place looks like an insane version inside SpongeBob’s brain. Twilight Sparkle: That’s because you’re all in Equestria, Plankton. So, what is Bikini Bottom? Sandy Cheeks: It’s in another dimension where we all live in. We were all doing fine, until we all found a portal and we all got sucked in. Then, Twilight realized what Sandy just said about a portal. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, did you say you've fell into some portal!? Sandy Cheeks: Sure did, it’s a long story. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, I can hardly believe that portal actually works! Squidward Tentacles: What Portal? Twilight Sparkle: That portal Sunset just worked her magic on the mirror you came out of. Plankton: Wait! So that fire haired girl was the one who made that portal back in our world?! Squidward Tentacles: If that portal caused us to come to your world, couldn’t any of you just try and send us back?! Plankton: Yeah! Listen up, Flame haired. Since you and book dork princess here are great at magic together, sent us back! Sunset Shimmer: It’s Sunset Shimmer, and I’m not sure if I can, I just didn't know how I’ve used my magic like that. Plankton: Well, how is that possible you were able to bring us here in the first place!? Starlight Glimmer: She accidentally opens the portal to Bikini Bottom. Plankton: That doesn’t make any sense! How can she not make another one if she can make a successful for the first time?! Answer me, You imblicles! You know what? I’m not gonna stand here and take this, I feel like I’ve gone insane or in a nightmare. I’m gonna figure out how we can all get back home. (to Twilight) Now tell me, where can I get some energy or power around here? Because I’m going back to where I came from. SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton, calm down! (grabbing him by the antennas) Look, I want to go home just as much as you do and so as our friends, but we can’t just ditch them when they greeted us and treat us with their hospitality, that’s rude! If we can spent some time with them for a little while, then we can figure out how we can get back home. Okay? (to Twilight) Sorry about that, Twilight, he’s always like this. Now, what were you saying before? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, SpongeBob, just glad we’d get to know any of you. So, would you like us to show you around? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Twilight, that’ll be great. So, where do we start? How about that huge place right there? As SpongeBob points to the School of Friendship, Twilight was guessing the same thing as she smiled with glee. With that said, Twilight and her friends showed SpongeBob and his friends around, starting with the School of Friendship. SpongeBob SquarePants: What is this place? This looks so big! Patrick Star: Yeah! It looks like a giant museum here! Or it feels like we’re back in Atlantis! What is this place anyway? Twilight Sparkle: That, SpongeBob and Patrick, is the School of Friendship. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow. This place as so cool! Plankton: So, what's the big deal with all of this? Did you all have a building dedicated yourselves or something? Sunset Shimmer: Actually no Plankton, The reason why Twilight started this school, she wanted to spread friendship even the deepest parts in Equestria. Twilight is principal, Starlight and I are guidance counselors, Applejack teaches the Honesty Class, Fluttershy teaches the Kindness Class, Pinkie Pie teaches the Laughter Class, Rarity teaches the Generosity Class, and Rainbow Dash teaches the Loyalty Class. Sandy Cheeks: So, Twi, you're a princess and a principal? That there sounds like hard work. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I got my way of sharing my friendship with others from Equestria and beyond it. Plankton: Well, I have to agree with her, with your friends teaching classes of their respective elements and you as the principal and a princess. Just hope you get a break every once and awhile. Twilight Sparkle: My friends and I always get a break when we have to, Plankton. Just then, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder raced around the school. Silverstream: Hi, Princess Twilight, sorry we're late! Yona: Yak not fast runner. Sandbar: You guys need to slow down, you know Yona and I don't run fast enough. Gallus: At least Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder and I got wings so we don't have to run, Sandbar. Ocellus: Uh, who are they? Plankton: I should say the same thing to you. (to Sunset and Twilight) Um yeah… Who the heck are these guys? Sunset Shimmer: Every creature, this is SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Sheldon J. Plankton. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, meet Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder, our best students. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh… Hi? Patrick Star: Hello... Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y'all. Squidward Tentacles: Hey. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy. Plankton: Uh, hi? Sandbar: Wow, you guys sure aren't from around here. Aren't ya? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, not to complain or anything. But where we’re from isn’t from Equestria or beyond it, we’re from Bikini Bottom that’s in another dimension. Gallus: No kidding, must be a fine place to visit this time a year. Yona: Yak agree. Mr. Krabs: You two don’t know the half of it. So, I assume you all the students here right? Starlight Glimmer: Just six more, Mr. Krabs, (noticing that playful sound) And here they come now. Mr. Krabs: Really? Where are they now? Just as the question was answered, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were racing with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo zap on Scootaloo's scooter, and Gabby giving Babs Seed and Orange Bloom a lift. Apple Bloom: Whoa, that was quite a race. Sweetie Belle: Sorry we're late, we just had a quick race while showing Babs Seed, Orange Bloom and Gabby around. Scootaloo: Who are those guys? Twilight Sparkle: That's alright, Girls, meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. Patrick Star: Hi. SpongeBob SquarePants: Nice to meet you. Babs Seed: Nice to meet you too. Orange Bloom: These guys sure aren't from around here, aren't they? Ocellus: Not quite, Orange Bloom, but they are from another dimension in Bikini Bottom. Gabby: They're from another dimension!? OMG! Never have I ever met anyone from outside Equestria or beyond it before! Well, except for those from my hometown, Griffonstone, Mount Aris, Yakyakistan, the Changeling Kingdom, Dragon Lands, and such. Yona: Yak do like it. Applejack: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. K, Plankton, I'd like y'all to meet my little sister, Apple Bloom, and our little cousins, Babs Seed, Sunflower's little sister, and Orange Bloom, Orange Cream's little sister. And these two here are AB's best friends, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister, and Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's adopted sister. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy! Plankton: Wait a minute, since when did Rainbow Dash adopted Scootaloo as a sister anyway? It doesn't add up. Rainbow Dash: That's because my parents adopted her, Plankton. Scootaloo: It's true. Back when Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and I were still blank flanks, I always looked up to her all the time. And we're more closer than just friends, we were like sister. And from that day forward, her parents adopted me we became sisters ever since. Rainbow Dash: You got that right, Squirt! (giving her a noogie as they both laughed) Ocellus: So, are we friends now, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: You bet, Ocellus. Bestest friends to the end, that's my motto. Gabby: What's a motto? SpongeBob SquarePants: Nothing, what's the motto with you? As they all laughed with her, SpongeBob and his friends got well acquainted with the young students. Next, Applejack and Apple Bloom showed them Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack: This here is the Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom: Meet the family members, our big brother, Big McIntosh, and these two here are Granny Smith and Grand Pear. Applejack: Big Mac, Granny, Grand Pear, meet SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, nice to meet you all, or y'all if you know what I mean. (chuckles) Grand Pear: Pleasure to meet y'all. Patrick Star: (noticing the apples and pears in Big Mac's cart) Are those apples and pears? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Granny Smith: Runs in the family. Big McIntosh: Granny Smith is our father's mother, and Grand Pear is our mother's father. Patrick Star: No kidding! Mind if I take a few of each? Big McIntosh: Nnope. Don't mind at all. Patrick Star: Alright! (eating a few apples and pears) These are great! SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Applejack: Patrick sure love our apples and pears. Granny Smith: (chuckles) He sure does, Applejack. Later at Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were next to show them around. Rainbow Dash: This is Cloudsdale. Mr. Krabs: So, This is where you and Fluttershy once lived. Fluttershy: Yes, Until I got a new Cottage filled with animals and I've been taking care of them ever since. Mr. Krabs: And since when did you became a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Well, It all started when I won a spot in the coveted Wonderbolts Academy, training under Spitfire! But then, I had some heavy competition. Especially against another Pegasus named Lightning Dust. But, of course, I proved to be the best and later made it into the Wonderbolt Reserves! But jealous ex-Wonderbolt Wind Rider was worried that I might break his speed record. And so, he framed me for a crime I didn't commit. But thanks to Rarity, I proved my innocence and became a backup Wonderbolt until Fire Streak retired, and I became an official Wonderbolt! Scootaloo: It's true, she's always the best of the Wonderbolts. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Patrick Star: That's more than awesome as you said it was, Rainbow Dash! Just then, a familiar voice was heard. Spitfire: Yo, Rainbow Dash, how's it goin'?! Rainbow Dash: Goin great, Spitfire. (to SpongeBob and his friends) Guys, meet Soarin, Spitfire and Fleetfoot. (back to Spitfire and Soarin) Spitfire and Soarin, these are our new friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton, they’re from another dimension in Bikini Bottom. Soarin: No way! Fleetfoot: It’s nice to meet you all. Sandy Cheeks: Same here, Fleetwood. Rarity: Would you like me show you my Carousel Boutique? Patrick Star: You bet, Rarity. See you later, Spitfire! Bye, Soarin! Nice meeting you, Fleetfoot! At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were giving SpongeBob and his friends a tour. Rarity: This is my Carousel Boutique. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Look at all the dresses. Sandy Cheeks: They sure look fancy! Rarity: They sure are. Squidward Tentacles: Wait? You mean, fancy?! Rarity: Yes, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Finally somebody gets me! Sweetie Belle: The term you should rephrase at where you in right now is somepony, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Squilliam will be shock in his face when he sees this. Rarity: And not to offend you, Squidward, but might I recommend some pairs of pants if needed? Squidward Tentacles: If you insist, Rarity. Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225